A Love Tied Up In Knots
by Roxius
Summary: A story written as a commission. Sayla the demon and Lisanna the mage find that they have something rather surprising in common than they could have ever expected: Bondage, of all things. Yuri.
Lisanna had noticed that her sister Mirajane had yet to return from the storage room in the back of the bar. She had said she had gone there to retrieve some refills for the beverage dispensers on the other side of the main room, but as of yet, she had not shown any sign of return. Natsu, Lucy and the others were already quite drunk to the point that they might not have noticed on their own, but Lisanna, who typically tried to avoid the excessive indulgence of such drinks, had made clear notice of her sister's prolonged absence. Deciding she should go and see what had happened, Lisanna excused herself from the table, not that it was very hard to do so. She wandered over toward the closet. Lisanna stopped in front of it and, pausing a brief moment to listen for any sounds coming from behind the door, she then rapped the back of her knuckle against it to knock.

"Sis? Are you still in there?"

There was no sound.

"Do you need any help or anything?"

Lisanna pressed her ear against the door. This time, she thought she heard something, like a grunt. She could hear something like rummaging around. The young woman hurried to turn the doorknob and step inside. As soon as she did that, however, she was quickly grabbed by a pair of large, clawed hands, being forcibly pulled into the closet before she could so much as even make a single ounce of sense of what was happening to her. Lisanna soon felt herself hit the ground, her cheek pressed against the cold and dusty floor. Lisanna tried to stand up again, but she was continued to be held down by some insurmountable force. She peered out of the corner of her eye to see a brief flash of long, black hair...and a curved horn protruding out of it. This was not any ordinary attacker. Lisanna looked over to her right and she saw, much to her surprise, a bound and gagged Mirajane lying on the floor beside her. The older Strauss sibling had her arms tied behind her back and her legs strapped together with thick pieces of rope and tape. Even her mouth was covered. She was partially unconscious, judging from the glazed look in her eyes, but she still seemed to be aware of Lisanna's presence before her. Her clothes were left in a pile behind her; she was only in her underwear.

"Would you look at that?" a familiar voice cooed from above, her face simply kept just outside of Lisanna's visual range. "I already caught myself a pair of adorable sisters all for myself, and I didn't even have to do much of anything at all!"

Lisanna winced as she felt the ropes tied around her wrists begin to dig into the skin. Her assailant was making doubly sure that the bindings were as restrictive as possible. Lisanna wanted to break free, and she certainly had the power to be able to do so, but it did not seem like her assailant would have allowed such a thing to happen under her watch anytime soon. As Lisanna felt her legs be tied together too, she tried to recall the face that belonged with the voice. It had been some time ago that they had fought off the likes of Zeref's demons, who had formed a guild of their own in worship of their king. One of those demons had been a rather strange one by the name of Sayla. She was quite powerful and she possessed abilities very similar to those of Mirajane's and Lisanna's, transforming powers through the use of ancient magic. Lisanna had been sure they'd all been defeated, but this was...

Suddenly, Lisanna was turned over onto her back, her arms and legs firmly bound, and she found herself staring directly into the eyes of Sayla herself. The demon smiled, her full and glossy lips parting to reveal perfectly white teeth. Her eyes, which were like orbs of pure crimson, flashed brilliantly in spite of the closet's dull lighting overhead. Lisanna felt her heart skip over a beat or two at that moment. Sayla was actually rather attractive, now that she got to be able to see her from up this close for the first time. Sayla giggled at the expression on Lisanna's face. She took the woman's dumbfound expression as one of stupefied shock. She reached down and placed one of her hands, which had reverted to a more normal human appearance, and groped Lisanna's left breast. The younger Strauss sibling tried not to cry out too loudly, or at least she might accidentally give away the sensual feeling she received from being touched that way.

"You're at my mercy now, Lisanna Straus. I'm going to give you quite a lot of fun tonight..."

Sayla squeezed a little harder. Lisanna's breast almost gave away her true feelings as her nipple began to harden against Sayla's palm.

"...But maybe not." Sayla suddenly snickered.

"W-What...?" Lisanna gasped. She had almost forgotten how to breathe. The sensation of being tied up this tightly, unable to do anything on her own, completely at the mercy of this mad, buxom woman...she was actually getting off on this, when it should have been the last thing she were to do in this situation.

"I'm only going to have a small bit of fun with you today, child." Sayla purred under her breath. "Your sister has already provided me so much entertainment, but it would truly be a shame if I stepped away and left you here without trying out a little on my own."

Lisanna had a rope tied over and under her breasts, which caused them to stick out even more as they were squeezed into such a confined space. Lisanna breathed in with a quick, sharp intake; her breasts had never looked bigger, more bulbous. Sayla took them both, one in each hand, and began massaging them with the sort of gentle, subtle maneuvers that she knew would be far more teasing than simply rampaging on them. It got Lisanna so hot she felt like she might accidentally hit orgasm right then and there on the closet room floor. Sayla straddled her as she continued to prod, poke, grope and tease.

She'd never considered bondage very much before, but for the first time, Lisanna thought that she may have found herself a brand new kink to explore.

By the time that she was almost done, Sayla could tell that Lisanna was about to pass out. She thought it might have been from the shame and horror of being tied up like this and played with as if she were some kind of doll, but really, Lisanna was about to faint because of how much she reeled from the wonderful sensations of the whole thing. Sayla decided she would end things here. After all, as she herself had said earlier to Lisanna, she had gotten most of her fill thanks to Mirajane already. No point in hanging around and wasting time on a second helping when she was already full. Sayla decided to leave Lisanna with one last humiliation, however, just to help drive the point home. She stripped Lisanna down to her underwear, slapped some tape over her mouth to keep her silent, and left her and Mirajane tied up, hanging there from the ceiling like a pair of bouncing, sweaty, flushed cocoons. Sayla giggled. She gave both of them a light kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the shadows to escape.

Mirajane was left barely conscious, but she was going to need some good care before she could awake from her half-asleep state. Lisanna, on the other hand, wanted so badly to touch herself after going through all of this. She wanted the ropes to dig even tighter into her arms and legs, she wanted to be strung up so tightly that she could hardly even breathe let alone move at all. Lisanna's mind was reeling with the possibilities of how far this could all go. However, she would need Sayla again for this. She had been told before to not fraternize with the enemy, but right now, she didn't want anything else but that. Lisanna was left shivering with a warm wetness proceeding to trickle down her inner-thighs until it started to drip onto the floor. She really did get wet from this. Sayla had no idea what 'demon' she had awoken inside of Lisanna tonight.

Eventually, the pair were discovered and rescued by the other members of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Levi were especially concerned for Lisanna, but she waved it off and assured them that she was fine, that their focus should be more on her older sister who had suffered the brunt of Sayla's 'abuse'. Lisanna spent the rest of the night nursing the rope-burn left behind from being bound...and wondering how she could go about experiencing getting tied up like this again.

A few days quietly came and went. Sayla found that she too had been affected more by that encounter between her and Lisanna than she had expected. In fact, she couldn't stop getting that younger Strauss woman out of her head no matter how hard she tried. It was like somehow, without barely even doing anything, Lisanna had managed to leave a rather surprising impression on the demoness. She had enjoyed her time with Mirajane well enough, but after only being able to indulge in a small helping of Lisanna, she certainly wanted to be able to have much, much more. Sayla licked her lips as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror, her thoughts returning to that young, sensitive, and nubile woman that was Lisanna Strauss.

Having since managed to escape the destruction of her guild and the loss of her fellow demons, Sayla was now all on her own. She wanted to get revenge, but she didn't quite wish to kill anyone. Killing them would not only enact a great deal of more trouble for herself, but it would be bringing down the entirety of the Fairy Tail guild's wrath upon her head, which would inevitably result in her own demise as well. Sayla wished to survive as best she could. However, she had needs. Needs that had once been fulfilled by her guild-mate, and ostensibly her lover, Kyoka. However, Kyoka was gone now. Sayla had spent so long weeping over her death, but now, she had to move on past it. She had made her ultimate peace with the loss of Kyoka, who had died fighting in the name of Zeref, just as she had intended. Kyoka had surely been satisfied with her own accomplishments in her final moments. Sayla decided she should try to feel the same, even though she truly did wish that Kyoka could come back to her, even if only in her dreams.

Sayla had learned from Kyoka about bondage and the deep, interpersonal relationship that could develop between the boundee and the bounded. Sayla wanted to be able to experience that again with someone, now that Kyoka wasn't there to do it with her any longer. Kyoka's powers to be able to alter the amount of pain one could feel had been able to make their sessions some of the most passionate and intimate experiences in Sayla's entire life. Sayla couldn't do what Kyoka did, but if she thought back on that face Lisanna had made after being tied up, maybe there was someone that she could share her love of bondage with again. Sayla decided she would see if she could tie up the younger Strauss again. Taking her rope with her, which she was able to hide inside her own body with her magic, Sayla left to find the place where Lisanna lived. She honestly couldn't get that woman out of her head. It was just like how Kyoka tended to pervade so much of her thoughts back then.

Sayla found Lisanna's apartment rather easily, especially after she confronted and bound up three of the waitresses that worked at the bar run by the Strauss sisters. They were rather happy to give out all of the information that Sayla required, especially after she made sure to tie the breasts of the chubbiest one so tightly that it was almost enough to cut off the airflow. The other two maids were left in nothing but their underwear, dangling upside down, their eyes covered in blindfolds and their mouths kept shut with tape. There was a lot of crying and screaming and all-around disruption involved with this, and Sayla did not like it, not one bit.

They, unlike Lisanna, did not appreciate the beauty of bondage. Sayla eventually let them go after receiving what she wanted from them, but she was sorely disappointed, and now more than ever did she desire Lisanna's passion to help make bondage fun again. Sayla prepared the rope so that it would be extra braided and allow her to tighten it even more once she draped it across Lisanna's skinny but supple frame. Sayla started to drool simply from imagining how well it would go, once she could take Lisanna into her arms again. The demon felt like she might really have begun falling for this young woman, believe it or not.

When Sayla reached the apartment of Lisanna, she unlocked the door with just a flick of her wrist; no door was strong enough to hold back her or her demonic powers, certainly not. However, things took a rather surprising turn upon her entering, of which she was suddenly tackled by a mysterious figure colliding into her, just out of her field of vision. Sayla screamed, but the figure on top of her was much lighter than initially expected. As the ropes began to go around her wrists and her legs, she heard a very familiar chortle from above her head. She couldn't turn her neck to be able to see who it was, but considering this was Lisanna's apartment, there was likely only one person that it could be to begin with.

"I was hoping you would come back," Lisanna said, breathlessly, as she used Sayla's own rope to bind the demon's hands, preventing her from being able to move her own arms in the slightest. As she did this, she also began to make work in removing the demon's dress, allowing her big, full breasts to come flopping out in totally exposed view. The demon wore no bra, of course, so with her tits exposed, her nipples began to harden from the cool air rolling over them. Now she couldn't move her legs either, after they too were strapped with a strong knot. Sayla let out an excited gasp; she had never thought about being tied up before herself, not since Kyoka had died.

Lisanna was surprisingly good with her knots too. She had managed to secure the demon's arms and legs rather tightly, applying several bindings on both so that they could be truly and well secured. It didn't seem like she did this to ensure that Sayla could fight back against her, but rather she did it because she wanted to inflict the maximum amount of restriction possible. Sayla loved this. Even though the rope was digging into her skin at this point, she welcomed the pain that it brought to her flesh, and she wanted more of it ultimately. Sayla dug into her bottom lip as she was constrained yet more. There were ropes strapped around her belly too, for some reason, but the demon didn't question it. Her breasts were tied up almost as tightly as she had done to that waitress, but Lisanna obviously wanted to get her hands, and her mouth, on those tits first and foremost. She started to gently knead one of them in her left hand while she continued applying the final few knots to the rope around Sayla's upper-thighs.

"I've been unable to stop thinking about you ever since you did that to me," Lisanna whispered huskily into Sayla's ear.

"Are you really...that turned on by it? I had no idea..." Sayla murmured, although that was something of a lie, since she could easily tell right now that Lisanna was a rather huge fan of the act of bondage now. It was quite obvious. She had been studying up on her knots and how to tie them, Sayla could tell that much. There was a piece of rope that was pushed against her clit now. The friction between it and her pussy, with the piece of clothing that was her underwear standing between them, caused the demon to experience quite a warm, wet rush down below. She shifted a little on the floor. She wasn't doing it to try and wiggle her way free, but rather so she could experience that sensation of the rope digging into her crotch again.

"I've...I've always...well, what I'm trying to say is, I'm bisexual. I'm pretty sure I am." Lisanna admitted.

Sayla stared up at the young woman, their eyes meeting one another. This was a rather revealing thing she was being told right now, without any sort of actual prompting either. Lisanna might have been wanting to tell her this on purpose, maybe to get it off of her own chest finally.

"I've actually experimented with girls in my guild before." Lisanna said, thinking back to those hot, passionate and exciting nights between her and Levi. "I never thought about doing something as much as this before though. I...I want...I want to experience more of this with you..."

"Is that...so?"

"I'm sorry, this must seem very strange." Lisanna shook her head. "No, wait, why should I apologize, when you're...you're the one who broke into my apartment in the first place to find me..."

"So you've been trying to control your budding sexuality all this time, and yet you thought that would be enough...?" Sayla asked her with teasing glee.

"I..." Lisanna didn't know how to properly respond.

"No, it's fine. You deserved better than what you received. You should have been allowed to flourish, but you held yourself back, both for the sake of society...and for what you thought was best for yourself..."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

Sayla winked. She shuffled slightly and allowed the ropes to chafe against her skin even more. She was completely rendered helpless already, but it was still not enough. She wanted more. She NEEDED more. Lisanna was the only one who could provide that need, and by doing so, it would help awaken her as well. They would be able to take this playful and sexual session of bondage to another level beyond that. Something potentially comparable to what Sayla had shared with Kyoka all those years again, long before they had ever chosen to combat Fairy Tail's forces.

Sayla moaned as Lisanna gave one of her nipples a gentle twist. "W-Well then..." Sayla breathed out in shuddering gasps. "If you want the full experience...you need...to tie me up even more...bind me...wrap me...prevent me from being able to use any of my senses..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tie me up more. Stuff a pair of your most recently used panties into my mouth to gag me...wrap a blindfold over my eyes...even plug up my ears if you wish...but the more I am deprived, the more I find pleasure in it...that is the twisted beauty of bondage such as this...intense, passionate bondage...just like what..."

"Just like...what?" Lisanna wheezed, her heart pounding as if it were going a million miles an hour. She broke out into a sweat almost instantly.

"No, never mind that part." Sayla shook her head. She didn't want to start getting sad while reminiscing on the past again. "But please...deprive me. Bind me fully. Take away my senses and lock me up...and then tease me...touch me...pleasure me, Lisanna..."

Lisanna almost couldn't handle it, this was far too exciting for her. She was trembling all over as she rushed to find her laundry basket and get out something that she could use to gag Sayla with. Sayla herself remained lying there on the cold wood floor, her breasts flopped out, her nether-regions soaking with her own juices, and her cheeks flushed so brightly they could have been seen shining from space. She was so excited. So, so very excited for what would come next. She was as eager for this as Lisanna was, although being a novice at the more extreme aspects of bondage, Lisanna was clearly nervous. She was visibly shaking by the time she brought the blindfold down to wrap around Sayla's face. The demon decided to try and comfort her.

"It's alright. You don't have to be nervous. There's nothing to be afraid about. Even if you hurt me, that should be what you want, because I'm supposed to be an 'enemy' aren't I? So there's nothing to be afraid about, and nothing to be wary about. Do whatever you think will pleasure us both. No matter what, it will be the right choice."

"I'm not afraid..." Lisanna's quivering lips began to lift up into a smile.

"What...?" Sayla breathed out.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just...excited, to tell you the truth." Lisanna chuckled softly. She brought the blindfold down toward Sayla's face. "I'm so excited...that it makes me shiver like this..."

Sayla giggled as her vision was swiftly darkened under the cover of the blindfold. "Heh...I see...so that's what it is..."

Lisanna wrapped the blindfold tight. Then, she used the gag to stuff Sayla's mouth. However, she didn't use the ball of panties like the demon had suggested but rather instead an actual gag-ball, which Lisanna had purchased under the cover of nightfall two days ago. She had been waiting to have a proper chance to use it. As Sayla took the ball into her mouth, the drool starting to coat it, she began moaning from such an intense sensation. To many people, to be locked away within one's own body like this, literally bound and gagged to the point of utter helplessness, it would be considered terrifying, something as terrible as death. However, for someone like Sayla, who might have been too nihilistic for her own good sometimes, it only managed to get her heart racing and her nether-regions gushing with wetness. Lisanna began to touch her all over. From her exposed, plump breasts down to the spot where all of her heat and liquid exuded. Sayla moaned into the ball gag but that was all she could do as she was unable to form any words to express herself. Not that she would have been able to even without the ball gag; her joy and her pleasure were things that she could not describe with simple words alone. Lisanna was surprisingly masterful at this. Maybe she had been wrong in assuming she'd be such a novice after all.

Lisanna started to kiss her face ever so gingerly. She kissed her cheeks, her nose, her bottom lip, her upper lip, her forehead, over and over, all the while continuing to tease her with those skillful hands of hers. She touched Sayla on her breasts, giving them squeezes that ranged from gentle to strong, and she also sometimes reached down and ever so coyly ran her fingers along the edge of her aching pussy. Sayla laid there and let Lisanna have complete control over her. It was just like how things had been between her and Kyoka so long ago.

Lisanna pressed herself up against Sayla. The ropes started to rub against her too. Still, she continued to play, tease and even constrain the other woman even more. Sayla was breathing so heavily, her nostrils were flaring and sweat was gushing outwards in droves from her pores. Lisanna kissed her over and over again. She shoved almost her entire hand down below into Sayla's most sensitive spot. She wanted to both please her and deny her at the same time, so she made sure to always keep it a brief few moments in between. Sayla was aching, throbbing, for more attention, yet Lisanna would not give it to her for more than several seconds at a time.

"Did I make the rope tight enough around you?" Lisanna breathed out. She sounded so...demonic...that it gave Sayla the shivers. "Do I need to make it...even tighter on your big, fat, bouncy breasts?"

Sayla moaned. That was certainly a 'yes', so Lisanna did so. Sayla's breasts were beginning to redden from the pressure put around them as they were squeezed tight like bubbles.

Lisanna decided that she would do whatever she could to make Sayla feel the maximum amount of pleasure here. Every touch was kept quick and precise, so she would give Sayla that tiny little rush whenever their skin came in contact. She decided she would take this a little further. Lisanna was loving this far, far more than she ever thought she could, getting to tie up Sayla like this and playing with her so. However, Lisanna enjoyed getting to be tied up herself. She had learned that much thanks to Sayla's original attack on her and her sister. She decided she would use some of the extra magic rope that Sayla had brought on herself. Tying up her legs first, Lisanna removed both the blindfold and the gag ball so that Sayla could be able to enjoy this too. While she knew how much the demon wanted them to stay, she was sure that once they were out, and she saw what was happening, Sayla would accept the change quickly.

Lisanna kissed Sayla on the mouth as the magic rope bound the younger Strauss sibling's arms behind her back. They started to slither across her chest and her stomach, tying her up in all sorts of ways with the most impenetrable of knots. Lisanna giggled at the look of shock on Sayla's face, but she soon leaned in and kissed her again. The demon returned the kiss, although she was still admittedly surprised that things were suddenly moving in this direction. She didn't know what Lisanna planned, but if they were both going to be tied up like this, then maybe...it wouldn't be so bad. Kyoka had never done anything like this with her. She'd always been the one tying up Sayla. It had never been the other way around, nor had they ever been tied together at the same time. Sayla's cheeks flared in an instant. Maybe she was actually beginning to fall for this woman after all.

Lisanna and Sayla continued to kiss as the magic rope constrained them, bound them, more and more until they were both almost completely immobilized. Yet still, it was the greatest rush of both pleasure and intimacy that the two could have ever hoped to experience. They did not even bother to consider how long they would be left remaining this way. As long as they were together, bathing in the experience of pain and sensuality that was bondage, then they knew that they would be alright. Sayla was suddenly so very, very glad that she had come here to find Lisanna. Lisanna was happy about it too. They pressed up against each other as their passion grew yet even stronger still.


End file.
